1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digitizer module, a waveform generating module, a converting method, a waveform generating method and a recording medium for recording a program thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digitizer module for converting a pair of analog signals into a pair of digital signals with equal sample timing, a waveform generating module for outputting a pair of synchronous analog signals and a program and a method of process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known in the art, with regard to a digitizer module for sampling a pair of analog signals such as quadrature modulated signals to be synchronized each other, there has been a problem that if sampling timings of a pair of AD converters sampling a pair of analog signals do not match each other, quality of observed signals is lowered due to an impairment of orthogonality regarding a result of measuring the two analog signals originally in quadrature.
And also, with regard to a waveform generating module for converting a pair of digital signals to be synchronized each other into analog signals respectively and outputting the signals, if converting timings of a pair of DA converters converting a pair of digital signals into a pair of analog signals respectively do not match each other, quality of outputted signals is lowered due to a phase difference between a pair of analog signals, which are originally synchronized.
In order to prevent the impairment of quality of signal due to the previous problems, an equal-length routing has been used with respect to a clock signal of a pair of DA converters or a pair of AD converters.
The difference of sample timing or converting timing previously described also results from differences between characteristics of AD converters or DA converters and circuits or routing on other signal trace. Consequently, in order to achieve a digitizer module or a waveform generating module with higher precision, it is desirable to prevent the impairment of quality of signal due to these causes, as well as an equal-length routing with respect to a clock signal.